Nyan Nyan Service Medley
is a medley song by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome which has many different versions to it and is played during the final battles of the Macross Frontier television series and Macross Frontier - Sayonara no Tsubasa. Appearances Macross Frontier Nyan Nyan Service Medley was played during the final battle in episode 25, Your Sound. Lyrics Nyan Nyan Service Medley Romaji = Hoshi wo mawase sekai no mannaka de Kushami sureba dokoka no mori de chou ga ranbu Kimi ga mamoru DOA no kagi detarame Hazukashii monogatari Nameatte mo RAION wa tsuyoi Ikinokoritai Ikinokoritai Mada ikiteitaku naru Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai Nemuranai omoi Kieru koto no nai kibou ga kono te ni aru kara SAYONARA wo dakishimete Itoshisa wo dakishimete Kimi e no omoide sekai umetsukushitai Hirari hirari tondetta Porori porori naichatta Yakusoku no chi no hate de mo ichido aitai KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN Watashi no kare wa (watashi no kare wa) PAIROTTO Moshi umare kawatte mata meguriaeru nara Sono toki mo kitto ATASHI wo mitsuke dashite Mou nidoto hanasanai de tsukamaetete Hitori ja nai to sasayaite hoshii planet... My song might keep living in your mind itoshii hito Anata ga ita kara aruite koreta Hitori nanka ja nakatta yo ne? Ima kotae ga hoshii KIRA! Ryuusei ni matagatte Anata wa kyuujoushou oh oh Noukon no hoshizora ni Watashitachi hanabi mitai Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu Darlin' chikazuite fukujuu NO YOU, NO LIFE NANTSUTTE mou zettai! Need your heart and need your love OH YES!! SWEET de KISS! Nokkacchatteru koi demo GO! Mou ikkai nante nai kara HAPPY No more chance! No rules! GET shitai kara rarara I all give it to you 3. Hey, I count down 2. Are you ready? 1. kakugo wa dou? 0. ai, narashite! What 'bout my star? What 'bout my star? Ikinokoritai Ikinokoritai Mada ikiteitaku naru Seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta Ikinokoritai Tohou ni kurete Kirari karete yuku Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai Oboete imasuka me to me ga atta toki wo Oboete imasuka te to te ga fureatta toki Nanishi ni umareta no Nanishi ni koko ni iru Ikinokoritai Umaranai kizu Hikari osoreteta Yurusaretai inochi ga ima, hikareatta Samayoi hatete Kimi no tonari de hoteri shizumetai Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai Ikinokoritai Gakeppuchi de ii Kimi wo aishiteru Seiza no michibiki de... (michibiki de...) Ikinokoritai Mada ikiteitai Kimi wo aishiteru (aishiteru) Honki no KOKORO misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai Aimo Aimo... Nederu Ruushe... Noina Miria... Enderu Prodea... |-| Kanji = 星を廻せ　 世界のまんなかで くしゃみすればどこかの森で蝶が乱舞 君が守る ドアのかぎ　デタラメ 恥ずかしい物語 舐め合っても　ライオンは強い 生き残りたい 生き残りたい まだ生きてたくなる 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない 眠らない思い 消えることのない希望がこの手にあるから サヨナラを抱きしめて　woo 愛しさを抱きしめて　woo 君への思いで世界 埋め尽くしたい ヒラリヒラリ飛んでった　woo ポロリポロリ泣いちゃった　woo 約束の地の果てで　も一度会いたい キューンキューン　キューンキューン 私の彼は（私の彼は）　パイロット もし生まれ変わって　また巡り会えるなら その時もきっと　アタシを見つけ出して もう二度と離さないで　捕まえてて ひとりじゃないと　囁いてほしい　planet... My song might keep living in your mind　愛しい人 貴方が　いたから　歩いてこれた ひとりなんかじゃなかったよね？ 今　答えが欲しい キラッ！ 流星にまたがって あなたは急上昇　oh oh 濃紺の星空に 私たち花火みたい 心が光の矢を放つ 心が光の矢を放つ Darlin'　近付いて　服従？ NO YOU, NO LIFE　ナンツッテ　もう絶対！ Need your heart & need your love OH YES!!　スウィートでKISS! 乗っかっちゃってる恋でもGO! もう一回なんてないからHAPPY No more chance! no rules! GETしたいから ラララ　I all give it to you. 3.Hey,I count down. 2.Are you ready? 1.覚悟はどう？ 0.愛、鳴らして！ What 'bout my star?　What 'bout my star? 生き残りたい 生き残りたい まだ生きていたくなる (What 'bout my star?) 星座の導きでいま、見つめあった (What 'bout my star?) 生き残りたい 途方にくれて キラリ枯れてゆく 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない おぼえていますか　目と目が会った時を おぼえていますか　手と手が触れ会った時 何しに生まれたの 何しにここにいる 生き残りたい 埋まらない傷 光　恐れてた 許されたい生命がいま、引かれ合った <もう　ひとりぼっちじゃない> さまよい果てて 君のとなりで　ほてり鎮めたい 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない <もう　ひとりぼっちじゃない　あなたがいるから...> 生き残りたい がけっぷちでいい <もう　ひとりぼっちじゃない　あなたがいるから...> 君を愛してる 星座の導きで...（導きで...） 生き残りたい まだ生きていたい 君を愛してる（愛してる） 本気のココロ見せつけるまで 私　眠らない アイモ　アイモ... ネーデル　ルーシェ... ノイナ　ミリア... エンデル　プロデア... |-| English = Turn the stars at the centre of the world If you sneeze, a butterfly in a forest somewhere will dance The door you guard has a useless key It's an embarrassing story Though they often lick one another, lions are strong I want to survive I am at a loss Gently withering away But until I show you my true self, I will not sleep My feelings do not rest, For I have in my hands a hope that cannot be erased. Embrace that goodbye! Embrace that affection! I want to bury this entire world with my feelings for you. I flew so nimbly, so lightly. I cried so hard, so much. I just want to see you once again, at our promised land. Whoosh, whoosh. Whoosh, whoosh! My boyfriend is a (My boyfriend is a) pilot If we are reincarnated and can meet again some day, Please find me and hold me tight, And make sure you don't let go again. I wish the planet would whisper to me that I'm not alone... My song might keep living in your mind, My beloved I came this far because you were here I wasn’t alone, was I? Now I long for answers. KIRA! Ride a shooting star It dives with you In a dark blue starlit sky We're like fireworks Our hearts shot through with an arrow of light Our hearts shot through with an arrow of light Darlin' come closer, you hear? NO YOU, NO LIFE. No. I'm serious! Need your heart & need your love OH YES!! Give me a sweet KISS! Even if this love is a lie, GO! You only get one shot, so be HAPPY! No more chance! no rules! I want to GET you, lalala, I all give it to you. 3. Hey, I count down. 2. Are you ready? 1. Are you prepared? 0. Let my love be heard! What 'bout my star? What 'bout my star? I want to survive I want to survive I still can't stop wanting to live Guided by the constellations, our eyes met I want to survive I am at a loss Gently withering away But until I show you my true self, I will not sleep Do you remember? The time when our eyes first met? Do you remember? The time when our hands first touched? What were we born to do? What are we here to do? I want to survive This permanent scar I used to fear the light The lives seeking redemption were drawn to one another I want to stop prowling And settle down next to you bashfully Until I show you my true self I will not sleep I want to survive Even as a nobody I love you Constellations, please guide me... (please guide me...) I want to survive I still want to live I'm in love with you! (love with you!) Until I show off my serious heart, I will not sleep Aimo Aimo... Nederu Ruushe... Noina Miria... Enderu Prodea... Nyan Nyan Service Medley (Tokumori) Large version Romaji = Hoshi wo mawase sekai no mannaka de Kushami sureba dokoka no mori de chou ga ranbu Kimi ga mamoru DOA no kagi detarame Hazukashii monogatari Nameatte mo RAION wa tsuyoi Ikinokoritai Ikinokoritai Mada ikiteitaku naru Seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta Ikinokoritai Tohou ni kurete Kirari karete yuku Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai --- Nemuranai omoi Kieru koto no nai kibou ga kono te ni aru kara Sayonara wo dakishimete Itoshisa wo dakishimete Kimi e no omoide sekai umetsukushitai Hirari hirari tondetta Porori porori naichatta Yakusoku no chi hatete mo ichido aitai --- KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN Watashi no kare wa(watashi no kare wa) PAIROTTO --- Moshi umare kawatte meguriaeru nara Sono toki mo kitto atashi wo mitsuke dashite Mou nidoto hanasanai de tsukamaetete Hitori ja nai to sasayaite hoshii planet... My song might keep living in your mind itoshii hito Anata ga ita kara aruite koreta hitori nanka ja nakatta yo ne Ima kotae ga hoshii --- KIRA! Ryuusei ni matagatte Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah Noukon no hoshizora ni Watashitachi hanabi mitai Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu Ryuusei ni matagatte Anata wa kyuujoushou oh oh Keshitsubu no inochi demo Watashitachi matataiteru Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku --- Darlin' chikazuite fukujuu? No you, no life NANTSUTTE mou zettai! Need your heart and need your love OH YES!! SWEET de KISS! Nokkacchatteru koi demo GO! (koi demo GO!) Mou ikkai nante nai kara HAPPY No more chance! No rules! GET shitai kara rarara I all give it to you. 3. Hey,I count down. 2. Are you ready? 1. mou matenai yo 0. ai, narashite! --- Motteke ryuusei chirashite DATE JIKA ni keu na FAITO EKUSUTASHII kogashite yo Tondeke omoi todoke Speed Mugen ni hirogaru Heart yurashite ageru AGERU Tondeke toki wo koeteku Fukasa jibun shidai Heart yurashite ai wo ageru Iteza☆gogo kyuuji Don't be late --- Kimi wa dare to KISU wo suru Hoshi wo meguru yo junjou Yowamushi nakimushi tsurete mada yukunda to omou watashi Ai suru yori motomeru yori utagau hou ga zutto tayasui jibun ga kuyashii Itai yo mikata dakedo aishite nai toka Mamoru kedo soba ni irenai toka Nigai niritsuhaihan imasugu TACCHI MII Unmei naraba tsunagasete Kimi wa dare to KISU wo suru Atashi soretomo atashi Tatta hitotsu inochi wo TATE ni Ima furikazasu kanshou Tatta hitotsu inochi wo TATE ni Ima furikazasu kanshou Tatta hitotsu inochi wo TATE ni Ima furikazasu kanshou --- (Anata no oto) DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Kikoete kuru yo DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN --- Aimo Aimo... Nederu Ruushe Noina Miria Enderu Prodea Fotomi Koko wa attaka na umi da yo --- What 'bout my star? 3. Baby doushitai? soujuu 2. HANDORU gyutto nigitte mou SUTANBAI 1. kakugo wa dou-? 0. ai, narashite! What 'bout my star? --- (Seiza no) Michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta Ikinokoritai Tohou ni kurete Kirari karete yuku Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai --- Oboete imasuka me to me ga atta toki wo Oboete imasuka te to te ga fureatta toki --- Nanishi ni umareta no Nanishi ni koko ni iru Ikinokoritai Umaranai kizu Hikari osoreteta Yurusaretai inochi ga ima, hikareatta Samayoi hatete Kimi no tonari de hoteri shizumetai Honki no karada misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai Ikinokoritai Gakeppuchi de ii Kimi wo aishiteru Mezametai inochi ga ima, hikareatta Kyouki ni kaete Inori sasagu yo Kimi wo aishiteru Seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta Ikinokoritai Mada ikitetai Kimi wo aishiteru (aishiteru) Seiza no michibiki de... (michibiki de...) Ikinokoritai Mada ikiteitai Kimi wo aishiteru Honki no kokoro misetsukeru made Watashi nemuranai |-| Kanji = 星を廻せ　 世界のまんなかで くしゃみすればどこかの森で蝶が乱舞 君が守る ドアのかぎ　デタラメ 恥ずかしい物語 舐め合っても　ライオンは強い 生き残りたい 生き残りたい まだ生きていたくなる 星座の導きでいま、見つめあった 生き残りたい 途方にくれて キラリ枯れてゆく 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない 眠らない思い 消えることのない希望がこの手にあるから サヨナラを抱きしめて　woo 愛しさを抱きしめて　woo 君への思いで世界 埋め尽くしたい ヒラリヒラリ飛んでった　woo ポロリポロリ泣いちゃった　woo 約束の地の果てで　も一度会いたい 私の彼はパイロット キューンキューン　キューンキューン 私の彼は（私の彼は）　パイロット ダイアモンドクレバス もし生まれ変わって　また巡り会えるなら その時もきっと　アタシを見つけ出して もう二度と離さないで　捕まえてて ひとりじゃないと　囁いてほしい　planet... My song might keep living in your mind　愛しい人 貴方が　いたから　歩いてこれた ひとりなんかじゃなかったよね？ 今　答えが欲しい 星間飛行 キラッ！ uuh ohoh 流星にまたがって あなたに急降下　ah ah 濃紺の星空に 私たち花火みたい 心が光の矢を放つ 流星にまたがって あなたは急上昇　oh oh けし粒の命でも 私たち瞬いてる 魂に銀河　雪崩れてく 魂に銀河　雪崩れてく What 'bout my star? Darlin'　近付いて　服従？ NO YOU, NO LIFE　ナンツッテ　もう絶対！ Need your heart & need your love OH YES!!　スウィートでKISS! 乗っかっちゃってる恋でもGO!(恋でもGO!) もう一回なんてないからHAPPY No more chance! no rules! GETしたいから ラララ　I all give it to you. 3.Hey,I count down. 2.Are you ready? 1.もう待てないよ 0.愛、鳴らして！ 射手座☆午後九時 Don't be late 持ってけ　流星散らしてデイト ジカに希有なファイト　エクスタシー焦がしてよ 飛んでけ　想い届け　Speed 無限に広がる Heart　揺らしてあげる　アゲル 飛んでけ　時を越えてく 深さ自分次第 Heart　揺らして　愛をあげる 射手座☆午後九時 Don't be late トライアングラー 君は誰とキスをする 星を巡るよ　純情 弱虫泣き虫連れて　まだ行くんだと想う　わたし 愛するより求めるより　疑うほうがずっとたやすい自分が悔しい 痛いよ　味方だけど愛してないとか 守るけど側にいれないとか 苦い二律背反　今すぐ　タッチミー 運命ならばつながせて 君は誰とキスをする わたし　それとも　わたし たったひとつ命をタテに いまふりかざす　感傷 たったひとつ命をタテに いまふりかざす　感傷 たったひとつ命をタテに いまふりかざす　感傷 アナタノオト （アナタノオト）　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン 聴こえてくるよ　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン アイモ アイモ　アイモ... ネーデル　ルーシェ ノイナ　ミリア エンデル　プロデア　フォトミ ここはあったかな海だよ What' bout my star? 3.Baby　どうしたい？　操縦 2.ハンドル　ぎゅっと握って　もう　スタンバイ 1.覚悟はどうぉー？ 0.愛、鳴らして！ What' bout my star? Ohh　Ohh　Oh ライオン (What 'bout my star?) （星座の）導きでいま、見つめあった (What 'bout my star?) 生き残りたい 途方にくれて キラリ枯れてゆく 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない 愛・おぼえていますか おぼえていますか　目と目が会った時を おぼえていますか　手と手が触れ会った時 ライオン 何しに生まれたの 何しにここにいる 生き残りたい 埋まらない傷 光　恐れてた 許されたい生命がいま、引かれ合った <もう　ひとりぼっちじゃない> さまよい果てて 君のとなりで　ほてり鎮めたい 本気の身体　見せつけるまで 私　眠らない <もう　ひとりぼっちじゃない　あなたがいるから...> 生き残りたい がけっぷちでいい 君を愛してる 目覚めたい生命がいま、惹かれあった <もう　ひとりぼっちじゃない　あなたがいるから...> 狂気に代えて 祈り捧ぐよ 君を愛してる 星座の導きでいま、みつめあった 生き残りたい まだ生きてたい 君を愛してる（愛してる） 星座の導きで･･･（導きで・・・） 生き残りたい まだ生きていたい 君を愛してる 本気のココロ見せつけるまで 私　眠らない |-| English = Turn the stars at the centre of the world. If you sneeze, a butterfly in a forest somewhere will dance. The door you guard has a useless key. It's an embarrassing story. Though they often lick one another, lions are strong. I want to survive. I want to survive. I still can't stop wanting to live. Guided by the constellations, our eyes met. I want to survive. I am at a loss, Gently withering away. But until I show you my true self, I will not sleep. My feelings will not sleep. For I have in my hands a hope that cannot be erased. Embrace that goodbye! (Oooh...) Embrace that affection! (Oooh...) I want to bury this entire world with my feelings for you. I flew so nimbly, so lightly. (Oooh...) I cried so hard, so much. (Oooh...) I just want to see you once again, at our promised land. Whoosh whoosh, whoosh whoosh, My boyfriend is… (My boyfriend is…) A pilot. If we are reincarnated and can meet again some day, Please find me and hold me tight, And make sure you don't let go again. I wish the planet would whisper to me that I'm not alone... My song might keep living in your mind My beloved I came this far because you were here I wasn’t alone, was I? Now I long for answers. Kira~. Ride a shooting star You suddenly rise In a dark blue starlit sky We're like fireworks Our hearts shot through with an arrow of light Ride a shooting star You suddenly rise A drop of life but We’re in the moment In the galaxy of our souls, snow falls In the galaxy of our souls, snow falls Darlin' come closer, you hear? NO YOU, NO LIFE. No. I'm serious! Need your heart & need your love OH YES!! Give me a sweet KISS! Even if this love is a lie, GO! You only get one shot, so be HAPPY! No more chance! no rules! I want to GET you, lalala, I all give it to you. 3. Hey, I count down. 2. Are you ready? 1. Can’t wait any longer 0. Let my love be heard! Carry me! Bring me on a date through the falling stars. What a rare challenge this is for today's time, let's ignite our ecstasy! Fly faster! At the speed that my feelings travel! They will spread infinitely. I'll make your heart beat faster, trust me. Fly faster! We'll pass through time. How deep is up to you. I'll make your heart beat faster, and give you my love. Sagittarius 9pm. Don't be late. Who will you kiss? Orbit the stars, my pure feelings! Together with my weak and crybaby selves, I think I'll continue walking on. I seldom love, and I seldom wish, (What do I do...?) I often choose to doubt, and for that I hate myself. It hurts. Like how we are friends but you don't love me, Or how I can't be with people I'm protecting. Those bitter contradictions. Touch me now. If it's fate, then let me be with you. Who will you kiss? Is it me? - Or is it me? I use my one and only life as my shield, And now I brandish my painful sentimentality. I use my one and only life as my shield, And now I brandish my painful sentimentality. I use my one and only life as my shield, And now I brandish my painful sentimentality. Thump, thump, thump I can hear it, Thump, thump, thump. Aimo, aimo Nederu rushe Noina miria Enderu purodea Fotomi… We are in a warm ocean. Three! Baby what do you want to do? I’m driving. Two! My hands are on the steering wheel, I’m on standby. One! Are you prepared? ZERO let my love be heard! (What 'bout my star?) Oooh… (What 'bout my star?) Guided by the constellations, our eyes met (What 'bout my star?) I want to survive. I am at a loss, Gently withering away. But until I show you my true self, I will not sleep. Do you remember when our eyes met? Do you remember when our hands touched? What were we born to do? What are we here to do? I want to survive. This permanent scar. I used to fear the light. The lives seeking redemption were drawn to one another. (I am no longer alone) I want to stop prowling And settle down next to you bashfully Until I show you my true self, I will not sleep. (I am no longer alone You’re here with me…) I want to survive. Even as a nobody. I love you. The lives waiting for awakening were drawn to one another. In place of my wildness, I shall offer a prayer. I love you. Constellations, please guide me... I want to survive I want to live on! I love you (I love you…) Guided by the constellations… I want to survive. I still want to live. I love you. Until I show you my true feelings, I will not sleep. Nyan Nyan Final Attack Frontier Greatest☆Hits! (娘々Final Attack フロンティア グレイテスト☆ヒッツ!) Romaji = Dareka kuukyo no rinkaku wo sotto nadete kurenai ka Mune no kodou ni ketoba sarete korogari deta ai no kotoba Dakedo komatta na kotae ga nai Shukumei ni haritsukerareta hokkyokusei ga moeteru Kimi wo kakimushitte nigoraseta Na no ni karen ni warau toko (suki datta yo) Kimi wo kakimushitte nigoraseta Na no ni karen ni warau toko suki datta yo --- OOPUN RANKA! Kuchibiru ni wa SHINFONII Meguru ginga HAAMONII Ai no kiseki wa niji wo watatte Kimi ni todoku kitto todoku (Kimi ni todoku kitto todoku) Otome kokoro yuuki dashite --- Hoshi wo mawase sekai no mannaka de Kushami sureba dokoka no mori de chou ga ranbu Kimi ga mamoru DOA no kagi detarame Hazukashii monogatari Nameatte mo RAION wa tsuyoi Ikinokoritai ikinokoritai Mada ikitetaku naru Seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta Ikinokoritai tohou ni kurete Kirari karete yuku Honki no karada misetsukeru made watashi nemuranai Ikinokoritai gakeppuchi de ii Kimi wo aishiteru Seiza no michibiki de (KIRA★ Mou hitoribocchi ja nai anata ga iru kara) Ikinokoritai tohou ni kurete Kirari karete yuku Honki no karada misetsukeru made watashi nemuranai --- Atashi anata no usagi no Black Abarenbou no sexy flag HIPPU na LINE chiramise DENJAA WINK aizu de mune no tanima ni DIVE Zettai ryouiki okashiteku junjou Umarekawarenai kurai Kitsuku ubaiaetara Naiteta tenshi ga hora akuma Tenshin sugite ranman thousand percent Tennen na no yo daitan thousand percent Muboubi na uchigawa You light up my life and Give me reason to live Kanjin na no wa kaikan thousand percent Aimai na no wa genkai thousand percent Private joy wa RIBAASHIBURU de Soredemo onaji (Yume wo miru) Chikainasai sono namida ni Kiseki ni toritsukarete Gareki wo tobikoe joushou suru KAABU Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai kono inochi kaesu made Maniau darou ka... Chikainasai sono namida ni Kiseki ni toritsukarete Gareki wo tobikoe joushou suru KAABU Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai kono inochi kaesu made Maniau darou ka Maniau to ii na |-| Kanji = 誰か空虚の輪郭をそっと撫でてくれないか 胸の鼓動にけとばされて転がり出た愛のことば だけど 困ったナ 応えがない 宿命にはりつけられた北極星が燃えてる 君をかきむしって濁らせた なのに 可憐に笑うとこ (好きだったよ ) 君をかきむしって濁らせた なのに 可憐に笑うとこ 好きだったよ --- オープン ランカ! 唇にはシンフォニー めぐる銀河 ハーモニー 愛の軌跡は 虹を渡って 君に届く きっと届く (君に届く きっと届く) 乙女心 勇気出して --- 星を廻せ 世界のまんなかで くしゃみすればどこかの森で蝶が乱舞 君が守るドアのかぎ デタラメ 恥ずかしい物語 舐めあっても ライオンは強い 生き残りたい 生き残りたい まだ生きてたくなる 星座の導きでいま、見つめ合った 生き残りたい 途方にくれて キラリ枯れてゆく 本気の身体 見せつけるまで 私 眠らない 生き残りたい がけっぷちでいい 君を愛してる 星座の導きで (キラッ★ もうひとりぼっちじゃない あなたがいるから) 生き残りたい 途方にくれて キラリ枯れてゆく 本気の身体 見せつけるまで 私 眠らない --- アタシあなたのうさぎのBlack 暴\れん坊のsexy flag ヒップなライン チラ見せデンジャー ウィンク合図で胸の谷間にダイブ 絶対領域犯してく 純情 生まれ変われないくらい きつく 奪い合えたら 泣いてた天使がホラ悪魔 テンシンすぎてランマン1000% テンネンなのよダイタン1000% 無防備な内側 you light up my life and give me reason to live カンジンなのはカイカン1000% アイマイなのはゲンカイ1000% private joyはリバーシブルで それでも同じ (夢を見る) 誓いなさい その涙に 奇跡にとりつかれて ガレキを飛び越え 上昇するカーブ 心に鼓動 求めなさい この命返すまで 間に合うだろうか 間に合うといいな 誓いなさい　その涙に 奇跡にとりつかれて ガレキを飛び越え　上昇するカーブ 心に鼓動 求めなさい　この命返すまで 間に合うだろうか 間に合うといいな |-| English = Wouldn't someone please caress my empty contours? Pushed on by the beating of in my chest, these words of love rolled out of my mouth. But no one answers them, and I don't know what to do. Chosen by destiny, the Northern Star is burning bright. Though it snatched you away from me into the sooty darkness, You continued to smile so gracefully. (I loved that part of you.) Though it snatched you away from me into the sooty darkness, You continued to smile so gracefully. I loved that part of you. "Open Ranka!" My lips are a symphony That send the surrounding galaxies into harmony. The miracle of love will span the rainbow And reach you, I know it will. (And reach you, I know it will.) A girl's heart brings out courage. Turn the stars at the centre of the world If you sneeze, a butterfly in a forest somewhere will dance The door you guard has a useless key It's an embarrassing story Though they often lick one another, lions are strong I want to survive I want to survive I still can't stop wanting to live Guided by the constellations, our eyes met I want to survive I am at a loss Gently withering away But until I show you my true self, I will not sleep I want to survive Even as a nobody I love you Constellations, please guide me... (Sparkle! I'm not alone anymore Now that you're here with me.) I want to survive I am at a loss Gently withering away But until I show you my true self I will not sleep I want to be your bunny with a soul made of black I'll be your rowdy sexy prey If you see my hips, you're in danger When I give you the signal, violate me Pure heart, go and take every open inch of me Till you can't go again If you try hard enough, if you struggle enough you'll see Watch out for the crying angel, also a demon Go past divinity, anarchy 1000% Still naturally daring 1000% I'm defenseless alone but You light up my life and you give me reason to live Ambiguous limit only 1000% Private joy is open to be reversed Nevertheless, it's all the same, every single day, with me It's all a dream Swear upon those tears Possessed by miracles Flying over the rubble In a rising curve Seek the throbbing in your heart Until this life returns Will you make it in time? Swear upon those tears Possessed by miracles Flying over the rubble In a rising curve Seek the throbbing in your heart Until this life returns Will you make it in time? It'll be nice if you made it Disambiguation *'Nyan Nyan Service Medley' which was featured on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆ as track 19. *#Lion *#Infinity *#Watashi no Kare wa Pilot *#Diamond Crevasse *#Seikan Hikou *#What 'Bout My Star? *#Lion *#Ai Oboete Imasu Ka *#Lion *#Aimo ~Koi no Uta~ *'Nyan Nyan Special Service Medley (Tokumori)' which was featured on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 10 on the second disc. *#Lion *#Infinity *#Watashi no Kare wa Pilot *#Diamond Crevasse *#Seikan Hikou *#What 'Bout My Star? *#Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late *#Triangler *#Anata no Oto *#Aimo *#What 'Bout My Star? *#Lion *#Ai Oboete Imasu Ka *'Nyan Nyan Final Attack Frontier Greatest☆Hits!' Featured on the album Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle". *#Northern Cross *#Niji-iro Kuma Kuma *#Lion *#Do You Remember Love? *#Universal Bunny *#Obelisk *'Nyan Nyan Special Service Medley (Tokumori without vocals)' Featured on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 13 on the second disc. Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Insert Songs